


Take You as You Are

by Young_Professer



Series: Freedom is Ours [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Professer/pseuds/Young_Professer
Summary: The final installment of the "Freedom is Ours" Series, aka the happy ending.
Relationships: CC-10/994 | Grey & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey, Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey & Kanan Jarrus, Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Series: Freedom is Ours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899448
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song the title is from is "As you are" By Rag'n'bone man. https://youtu.be/6L8N4hpEbaM

Before he met Depa Billaba, Grey had known two things for certain. He was made to fight, and he would fight with his brothers until his duty had been fulfilled.

After he met Depa, he knew three things for certain. He was made to fight, he would fight with his brothers until his duty had been fulfilled, and he wanted to fight alongside Depa Billaba until the end. 

It hadn't exactly been love at first sight; they had developed a romantic relationship over the years during the war, one defined by the unwavering trust in each other on the battlefield, the long hours they spent together planning and taking care of their men then eventually turned into taking care of each other as well. 

It had been slow, building up behind the doors of both of their hearts until love started seeping through the cracks.

Then came Haruun Kal, and those months of not knowing and blaming himself. Knowing she would blame herself and wondering if he would ever see her again, if she would ever want to see him again. He had tried to lock the feelings away, to keep them deep and hidden but when he heard that she was alive the chains slipped, and when he saw her with his own eyes, heard her voice after weeks of anxious waiting, they had broken entirely, and he had barely been able to stop himself from grabbing her and never letting go.

But things had been different then. They had both changed tremendously, Caleb had come into the picture as well as the new battalion and things couldn't be the same. It wasn't the same. But still the small gestures remained: the brief brushing of fingers, the sitting close and talking around the fire at night, the checking up on each other whenever there was a quiet moment, it had become automatic before and remained so even after months of separation.

When the war was over he had thought that it meant they were over too. After all, she had her life as a Jedi to go back to and he… had to find a life. 

He had tried so hard to wrap his head around the fact that he would have to continue his life without her by his side, how he wouldn't have her to come back to at the end of the day. But in the end all that his attempt had given him was a heartache, and in his desperation he had commed her to ask to meet her before she left to see her one last time. It was then, when she had taken his hands and kissed his cheek and told him that she would see him later, when he knew that it wasn't over. 

He had gone to Ryloth, learned things about himself he never knew and done things he had never been able to do, but through it all he had always planned to come back to Corscaunt. When Fox had told him that he was going to be starting an organization to help people in the lower levels of the city, Grey had lept at the chance and signed up almost immediately. He had already been on his way to the planet when the news about the trial came. He had been angry, terrified, and desperate all at once, and changed his plans to get to her as fast as possible.

Even though they had spent months apart and despite the circumstances that had brought them back together- being with her was more natural than breathing. Once the trial was over Grey couldn't fathom just stopping because… 

He still loved her.

He realized this on the bus on the way to meet her for a small celebration meal, just the two of them, and cursed far louder than he had meant to.

The elderly pantoorian lady across from him glared, and Grey shook his head in apology, mind still whirling.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://aislinn-rain.tumblr.com/post/627257706022125568/youngprofesser-cuz-your-fics-always-hit-me-in <\-- This is the peice of artwork done by my favorite friend in tumblr that ended up going in this scene.

Regardless of what he was supposed to do, what Grey ends up doing is having a wonderful time (date?) with Depa, resolutely ignoring the frantic sparks that fly in his chest every time she looks at him. At least he tries to, but they don't take the hint and helpfully disappear. Instead they just seem to grow stronger until by the time night has fallen and he's walking walking side by side with Depa he feels like his insides are vibrating with the intensity of it all. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice as she leads him through the busy walkway to a lift that's labeled "Restricted Access."

"Restricted Access" apparently means Jedi, because she slips a card out of her belt and the next moment the doors open and he follows her inside. The lift seals behind them, and they turn to face the door as the speaker chimes and it begins to move, sweeping them skywards. 

Grey waits all of two seconds for an explanation, but none is given so he has to ask. 

"Where are we going?"

Depa glances at him, eyes soft yet bright and his heart sings. "Up." 

He huffs a laugh, half out of bemusement and half to try and get rid of some of his pent up energy. "Up where?"

"A place I discovered when I was a senior padawan. I used to come up here to get away from the temple with a smuggled bottle of liquor."

He can hear the smile in her voice, and his heart already feels like it's so close to bursting he can't even look at her, so he stares at the scratched silver doors of the lift as she continues. 

"I didn't bring any this time, but I assure you it's just as pleasant when non-intoxicated."

As if to prove her point the lift slows to a stop. The doors open and-

"Wow."

Grey steps out into a small room made entirely of glass. Its structure, the thin grey support beams that criss-cross the entire space reminds him of the gun turret of a LAAT gunship. The view, however... 

"Couldn't find this in a LAAT." He mutters to himself. He's surrounded on almost all sides by twinkling lights. Some whizz by, others blink and others are just stationary, shining with every color and hue imaginable. 

"Maybe this is what feels like." He whispers to Depa, who has stepped up to stand beside him. "To be a star."

"Maybe." She says, eyes not leaving the sight in front of the, as she wraps her fingers around his wrist and slides it down to interlock their fingers. "Two tiny lights out of billions, who have somehow found their way to each other." 

Grey very deliberately does not clear his throat, although the casual intimacy of the gesture sends tingles up and down his arm and makes it hard to speak for a moment. "Maybe." He manages, and leans closer to her. In the proximity, he can smell something slightly citrusy on her hair, bright and biting all at once, and he moves the rest of the distance between them almost subconsciously, drawn to her scent and her warmth until his shoulder is tucked behind hers. Their arms are pressed flush together and he's suddenly hyper aware that even through the fabric of their clothes he can feel the ripple of muscles in her arm. 

_Intoxicating_. He thinks. _She's completely intoxicating._

"Grey." She says suddenly, almost urgently, and he looks to the side just as she twists to look him in the eye and- 

He has never felt so much love in his life, and he can see it reflected back at him in her eyes and he loves her. He loves her.

The next thing he knows he's leaned down the slightest bit to cover her mouth with his. The kiss is gradual, considering. It's not the first time that they've kissed, but it's been so long and it feels so different because this time they're not caught up in a war and knowing they could lose each other or lose it all between one breath and the next.

Maybe Depa hears his thoughts through the force, or maybe she's just thinking the same thing because she pulls away slowly but stays close. Sometime during the kiss her hands have made their way up to clasp behind his neck, and her breath is warm and ghosting against his lips. 

"I've missed you, darling." She whispers, and Grey thinks that he might pass out for how fast his heart is beating. 

"I've missed you too." He says in return, leaning so he can feel the warmth of her forehead touching his, the smooth, cooler texture of her Marks of Illumination the only thing keeping him from melting into her completely. "Ryloth was good. It helped me learn more about myself but- "

He can't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her again, needing the contact more than he needs to breathe. It lasts for forever but not long enough, and when they eventually have to break apart he still can't take his eyes off of her. 

Depa doesn't seem to mind, her interlaced fingers heavy on the back of his neck as she waits for him to complete his sentence. 

"The whole time." He admits, voice rough in his throat. "All I wanted was to see you, just one more time."

Depa tilts her head at him, considering, and for a terrifying moment Grey thinks that he's gone too far but then she laughs softly. 

"I told you, didn't I?" She says. "That I would see you later?"

A blush heats Grey's cheeks. "You did."

"You shouldn't have doubted my statement." She teases before her expression turns more serious, although it doesn't lose any of its warmth. "We both needed time, to recuperate and to develop a sense of self as individuals after the war. I didn't know for certain that you would come back but I hoped that you would, that you would be willing to… rekindle our relationship. Not as General and Commander, but as you and I."

Her tone is completely confident, but there's a clear question in the words, one that Grey has dreamed about hearing (or asking) for years. And for years, he had tried to accept that it would ever become a reality but now…

"I want nothing else." He tightens his hold around her, gently pulls her closer and she moves in parallel, tucking her chin over his shoulder so he can press his cheek into her hair and it's so right that Grey wants to cry. 

He doesn't cry, but he is shaking from happiness and relief and just the pure release of feelings. Depa holds him through it, strong and warm. She's the embodiment of goodness and love to him. She had showed him that he was more than a soldier, how he was a person who could love and live just like the rest of the galaxy, and just for that he would gladly follow her for the rest of his life.

_Billions of stars._ He thinks, half opening his eyes so that over her shoulder he can see the neverending lights of the city. _And I've found my way with this one._


	3. Chapter 3

It's been several months since the trial, so Grey technically doesn't need to frequent the temple anymore. He still does, because his work and shared apartment with Fox are just over an hour away using public transportation and the long ride is worth it to see Caleb every couple of weeks. The kid's growing so fast for a nat-born, and every time Grey sees him he has something new to share about his training or something he did with his friends, it's one of the things that Grey most looks forward to during the week.

Not the most highly anticipated thing in his life, however, that spot goes to his evenings with Depa. They meet for dinner once every tenday, providing their schedules allow it. They just talk, most of the time, talk and enjoy each other's company. These times are usually planned far in advance, however, so it is a great surprise when she calls him one afternoon and tells him to get ready, because she's taking him dancing. 

Grey barely knows how to dance. And, he quickly realizes, even less how to dress. He ends up in his dress uniform from work, given it's the only thing he owns formal enough to wear to go dancing. _It's familiar too,_ he thinks, studying himself in the mirror. The gray with the shining black buttons reminds him distantly of his blacks from the war and… Grey is more than a soldier now, but he was made and raised one so it's an automatic comfort to be dressed like one. He hopes Depa doesn't mind. 

As if on cue, his comm chimes to tell him that Depa's arrived and is waiting for him outside. He slips it into his pocket along with his wallet and heads out of his apartment down the hall then the lift and out the door. The red and silver speeder she usually uses isn't here. The only vehicle waiting is a dark blue one that's far more expensive than anything Grey's ever driven. He's about to pull out his comm and call Depa when the speeders door opens and-

"Holy kriffing hells." 

Grey can do nothing but stare, he can't even breathe. It's Depa who steps out and approaches him, smiling at his expression and she looks… He doesn't have a word strong enough to describe it. He hasn't ever seen her in anything other than jedi attire or a casual tunic and belt, and then she's always been extremely beautiful but now it's like he's died and seen an angel. 

She's wearing a dress that's pink and sparkling. Its sleeveless, wide straps swooping down to meet low on her chest, skirt falling like water over her hips and down almost to the ground. She's not wearing boots either, there's a pair of silver shoes and her lips are dark red and smiling at him, moving close to kiss his cheek before she steps back and looks him over. 

"You should wear suits more often." She says, like she's not just walked up to him the image of radiance itself. 

"It's from work." He responds stupidly, still trying to take her all in. 

"Ah well, you still wear it well."

Grey raises a hand and touches her shoulder, the outside of his palm brushing her skin as he touches the fabric of her dress that's smoother than anything he has ever felt before.

"So do you." He says, stomach fluttering with sudden nervousness. "You're gorgeous."

The corners of her lips quirk up again. "Thank you. I actually had to go shopping for this one. Caleb insisted on coming with me." She shakes her head in fake solemnity. "Never again."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Or at least he could, if he could form a coherent thought. "It's beautiful."

"You flatter me, Grey." She says with the same deadpan tone, seeming wholly unappreciative of his star-struck inability to fully function. "Come, we have a reservation that we're not going to be late for because of you."

Thankfully, the ingrained soldier part of him interprets the words as a direct order and snaps him out of it. 

"Yeah, yeah." He returns, rounding the speeder to get into the passenger seat. "You can't blame me for my honest reaction."

"I can and I will." Depa answers primly, and she ignores his eye roll at her as she starts the speeder and they're off. 


	4. Chapter 4

It takes the entire drive to the bar for Grey to recover and be able to look at her without momentarily losing all ability to function, but he's distracted by the grandeur of the place that Depa pulls up at, surrendering the speeder to the valet droid and taking his arm to pull him along. 

"How in the hells could you afford this?" Grey asks, because no place on Corscaunt could be this beautiful without spending a fortune. 

"I called in a favor." She answers lightly, as if she didn't just take him to one of the most expensive places in the district. 

Grey decides not to ask what she had done to get someone to owe her this much, and instead looks around again, taking in the wide, sloping ceiling of the entrance. The entire place is white, tinged with gold, and it doesn't even smell like Corscaunt. (He thinks of the people he helps every day, of their broken lives and how one day of the money this place makes could save hundreds of their lives.) 

Depa hums at his side, and when he glances at her she's frowning too, probably having heard his thoughts. 

"It's tragic." She says quietly, showing the security droid her's and Grey's ID's before walking them to own of the many sets of frosted-glass doors. "But it's why I chose this establishment in particular. All the employees are sentient, most from the mid levels."

"That's-" The door sweeps open, and whatever sentence that Grey had been forming dies on his lips. The place looks ethereal. They've entered into their own private booth area that's complete with a small bar. It's mostly dark with a few accents of gold, but the color just draws his attention to the area beyond it. It must be the dance floor, but it looks like a sunset come to life. The high ceiling is dark like the booth, but it fades to a bright purple to pink sparkling lights to gold fog that floats across the floor. 

"Damn it, Depa." He says hoarsely, and looking at her is like being struck with a vision of heaven all over again. "Next time you want to go dancing, give me more time to prepare." 

She laughs and lets go of his arm to greet the employee that has entered the booth. Grey nods at them as well, but he can't help but be drawn to look at the dance floor again, distantly hearing her order a drink for the both of them. He's never seen anything like this. He never dreamed that he would even get the chance. Well to be fair, he never dreamed that he would be in love, much less in love with his Jedi. 

"I should dream more often." He mutters to himself, suddenly aware of how he must look in his dress uniform, how it would be so easy for people to recognize him as a clone. He really should have let Fox take him shopping. 

"What was that?" Depa appears at his elbow, leaning against the edge of their booth as well, and Grey takes a moment to appreciate the way her dress sparkles in the dim light. 

"Nothing important. What did you order?"

"Some bread and some red wine." She shoots him a calculating look. "I figured I should give you some time to recover before asking for the menu."

Grey snorts. "You're probably right, I'm not used to luxury." The best he ever got on Kamino was a protein drink instead of regular rations.

"Indeed." Her smile fades slightly at his statement, so Grey promptly changes the subject. 

"I'm going to need you to teach me how to dance some more. All I know is what you taught us on Dagon." 

"Ah, Dagon." Depa replies wistfully. "Nothing better to outlast a siege than a dance lesson. It would be my honor, Sir." She ends with fake pomp, her smile as playful as her tone. 

"The honor is mine, Madam." Grey turns to face her fully and makes up the most elaborate bow he can. "But after we eat, for I am famished." 

"Well, we can't have that." Depa lets him pull out her chair for her and sits gracefully. "After we eat then. I'll teach you something a bit more suitable for tonight than the Coreillian Tango."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://starssssss.tumblr.com/post/633609711700344832/thinkin-bout-kanans-parents-and-how-much-better <\--This is the image that directly inspired this scene.

Dancing with Depa in this ethereal place, content and warm and happy in a way he never thought he would ever feel, Grey decides that this is his heaven. And the fact that it's him, a clone soldier bred to die, alive with an apartment and a job that he chose that he gets paid to do and a name. And then there's the fact that he's with her, a Jedi Master who saw through the armor to who he was and for some reason chose him. 

"Thank you." He whispers in her ear, almost overcome as they step and sway, just the two of them in a cloud of light. "Depa, you're amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She murmurs, her arm snaking around his back and pulling him close. "I can love you, now. If you truly want, we could be together for the rest of our lives."

Grey thinks he's crying, he's not entirely sure, because the emotion that flows over him like a wave combined with the sincerity of her words is overwhelming. He says the first coherent thought that enters his brain, punctuated by a watery laugh.

"Is that a proposal?"

She smiles, the quirk of her lips a bit surprised at first before it smoothes out into genuine humor. 

"It could be," she places her chin on the top of his shoulder, leans her cheek against the side of his head as they continue to sway in time with the music. "If you wish it to be."

Grey's stepping automatically, his arms locked around her waist as his brain continues to blank. 

"But- Jedi? Propose… Marriage? Depa?"

He can feel her shaking with laughter against him, and she leans back so they're face to face.

"You know me and my duties. Marriage is uncommon in Jedi- but not against the code. I love you no matter what, Grey. An official union is just another statement, another symbol of our love. It's not necessary by any means."

"I-" Grey is definitely crying now, and he moves one hand to wipe his face. "I never thought about it- I didn't think it was possible."

She chuckles again, which is the most beautiful sound in the universe to him. "It's not conventional by anyone's standards. We would not be able to live together all of the time, but there are other options. I'm not sure of the specific logistics of it all, but it's possible."

It's possible. The fact that it's possible, that it's actually happening, hits him like a speeder. "Wow." He hears himself say. "Yeah. Okay. Wow."

_So intelligent Grey, making sure she knows she just proposed to a complete idiot._

Depa just laughs at him. "Indeed. But the details can wait. Give me your hand."

Grey does without a thought, and the next moment she's spun him around so they're side by side, her arm behind his back around his waist. He stares at her, startled, and she smiles at him, lifts their clasped hands to kiss the back of his hand and Grey swears his heart stops. She knows it too, because the skin around her eyes crinkles as she places his hand on her shoulder and drops hers to her side. 

"New dance." She says, like nothing happened. "Follow me." 


	6. Chapter 6

"-and that's it." Grey sets down the datapad in the table with a defining thud and slides it across so Depa can read it. 

She glances at it, not even bothering to pick it up, then nods. "Looks good."

It's quiet for a moment as the finality sets in, and they stare at each other for a moment before Depa's face splits into a grin. 

"We're getting married in twelve days." She says, the dim lights of the shop they're in dancing in her eyes. 

"Eleven and a half." Grey corrects, and it feels like his chest is going to burst from the rush of happiness he gets at the sight of her smile. "The only thing left to do is tell Caleb and Mace."

Her smile fades a bit, smoothing into something more contemplative. "Yes."

Grey knows that look. "You're still worried about his reaction?" He asks, and it's not really a question because he already knows she is. 

"Not extremely so. He will accept it eventually because it makes me happy, but in the meantime I still wonder about what tension it will cause between us." 

Grey considers this. He doesn't know Mace Windu as well as Depa does, (no one does,) but the man is set and unshakeable in what he believes. It's one of the qualities Grey personally likes and admires, but if he doesn't approve of his and Depa's decision it will be... awkward to say the least.

It had been Grey's idea to wait so long to tell him. Strategically, it had made the most sense. If Mace was upset then he had enough time to get over it but not enough to brood (or try to convince Depa otherwise, and while Grey has no doubt of her commitment it wasn't fair to have her go through that if she didn't have too.) And since the wedding itself is already planned, Depa doesn't have the added stress of figuring it out alongside handling her former Master, not to mention Caleb's reaction. 

Speaking of Caleb… 

"You still want me to tell C?" He asks, and Depa slides out of her thoughts to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"No need for code names." She tells him, only half serious. 

"It's a nickname." Grey insists. "The last time I called him "kid" he got genuinely upset." 

"He did?" Depa tilts her head. "I thought he had gotten over that by now."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He told me he used to not like it because it made him feel insignificant." Grey says. Depa nods, probably having heard that before. "But now it just reminds him of the war, and he feels like a different person now." 

It had hurt Grey's heart when Caleb had told him that, his young voice low as if he didn't really want him to hear. Caleb was and is a strong kid, so much so that Grey forgets sometimes that he was touched by the war as well. 

"I see." Depa's voice is all calm serenity, but Grey can see in her eyes that it pains her as well. "We'll have to meditate on it. Did you talk to him about it at all?"

"No. He was reluctant to tell me in the first place, and I didn't want to push him." It was the first lesson any commander learned when dealing with traumatized shines. Listen and encourage, but don't push. 

Depa hums, and she's probably tucking the thought away for later by the way her eyes go distant for a moment before coming back to meet his. "As you were saying..?"

Grey shifts to be more comfortable in his seat. "Are you sure you don't want to tell him together?" 

"I am." She responds. "I plan to tell Mace at the same time."

Grey raises his eyebrows at that. "Really? A dual fronted offensive?"

She narrows her eyes at his military language, teasing him, but answers smoothly. 

"You know how Caleb gets when he's excited, and I don't want Mace to hear secondhand."

"True." God's love the kid, when he gets excited he can't keep his mouth shut. Grey remembers the time that Caleb and Depa had brought back a surprise for command. Caleb had tried his best, but between the excitement in his eyes and the giggles in his voice the secret had lasted all of an hour. "It's probably for the better."

"I assure you, it is." Depa says dryly, and Grey laughs. 

"Then that's everything settled." 

"So it is." Depa looks pleased, and she takes the datapad that lay forgotten in the table and puts it back on her belt. "It's getting late. We should be getting back."

Grey stands and, just because he can, leans across the table to kiss her quickly. "Who's we?"

"Unless you don't want to." It's not a question, because they both know that Grey has no desire to take Coruscant's public transport this late when he has another option. 

He heaves a melodramatic sigh. "I suppose I'll stay over." He drawls. "If you insist." 

Depa chuckles and takes his hand as they walk into the night. "I insist." 


	7. Chapter 7

They walk back to the temple hand in hand, then through the halls close by each other's side until they get back to her and Caleb's quarters. Caleb is already asleep, so they settle on the couch and she tucks herself into his side under his arm. 

Grey lets out a content sigh, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, giving her the perfect opportunity to raise a hand and trace the line of his jaw with one finger. She starts at his chin and travels up around his ear to rub a hand on top of his head, his short hair tickling her fingers. He leans into the touch, pulling her closer to his side and his breath hitches as she runs her finger feather-light across his cheekbone. He cracks open his eyes and glares at her. Depa pretends not to notice, moving to trace the outline of his lips but Grey evades her, ducking his head to press a kiss to her ear. 

"Damn you." He mutters, and she stifles a laugh. 

"Me?" She puts a dramatic hand to her cheek. "I have done nothing to deserve damning"

"You have." He retorts. "You've been too damn attractive from the moment I saw you."

Now she does chuckle, the playful sincerity in his tone warming her chest. "You flatter me, Commander. But that seems to be a personal problem."

He snorts, voice rough as he looks at her. "Personal my ass. I wasn't the one who beat me down to the ground in a training fight and then told me that I was an "Enjoyable opponent.""

Depa smiles, because she remembers that moment quite well. "I was simply a bit flustered. You were unexpectedly proficient with a vibroblade."

"Sure." Grey tilts his head back to rest in its original position on the back of the couch. "Whatever you say." 

"It's true." Depa insists. "Your skill took me by surprise. Especially the next time, when you used an entirely different form." 

Grey shrugs, letting out a breathy sigh. "I'm like a fine wine, I get better with age."

Now Depa rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say." She mimics. 

He huffs, and they're quiet for a few moments. Depa lets herself sink deeper into his side, letting the contentment that Grey is radiating fill her and add to her own peace. 

"We haven't done that in a while." He mutters, breaking the silence. 

"Had wine?"

"Fought."

Depa tucks her chin into her chest so she can slot her head perfectly on Grey's pectoral. "It's called sparring."

His chest shakes with a snort. "What you do isn't friendly sparring."

It's an old argument that's lost the little heat it had so Depa doesn't draw it out, just closes her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow morning, then Caleb can learn a thing or two as well." 

Grey hums, his mind drifting off towards sleep and she's linked herself so closely to him in the force he's taking her with him. She pulls away mentally before she can drift off, because she doesn't want to sleep yet and she's perfectly content with only the warmth of his body. "You're falling asleep, Grey." 

"I'm already asleep." Grey mutters, and it's barely a lie. He falls asleep so quickly. Depa had thought during the war that it was due to their exhausting schedule but it's just how he is.

"Goodnight, darling." She murmurs, inhaling deeply to match the slowing rhythm of his breathing as he slides into unconsciousness. Grey will probably sleep on the couch for tonight to keep from scarring Caleb with assumptions. She'll move to her bed eventually, but for now Depa doesn't move, instead slips into a light meditation. She'll stay with him for a bit longer. 


	8. Chapter 8

Depa wakes him early, and they do go down to the salles to spar before she disappears with instructions for Grey to "teach Caleb a thing or two" and for Caleb to "learn a thing or two."

And while Grey did try his best to teach he's not sure how much Caleb learned because he's currently pouting after Grey beat him (just barely, because the kid is a Jedi padawan after all) during their spar, and although he doesn't feel bad about it, the upset face Caleb's making is very… moving. 

"Caleb." He says as they're finishing their session with a few stretches. "What do you say that we convince Depa to let me take you out into the city this afternoon, just the two of us?"

Caleb's face goes from sulking to hopeful in a split second. "Yeah! Have you been to the zoological park?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Could we go there? I went with my clan when I was a youngling, but then they only took us through the desert, jungle, and aquatic biomes. They have a mountain biome that has Failker Bears that have claws that can extend up to a meter long and cut through soft rock. You can pet them!"

Grey's eyebrow twitches at just the thought of voluntarily going near any animal that could kill him, let alone letting Caleb get close. 

"Sounds… interesting." He says, and Caleb rolls his eyes. 

"It's fun, Grey, and educational. Master can't say no if it's educational." 

"Your master couldn't say no if you used those big tooka eyes of yours." Grey points out, because no one he knows can resist those eyes. 

"Whenever I do that she says I'm too old to be begging." Caleb responds, and that does sound very much like an excuse Depa would use. Grey drops the subject, because he had already informed Depa of his plan and gotten the go ahead.

"So lunch, then the zoological park." He says. "Sounds good. Shower up, I'll talk to Depa and meet you at the speeder bay."

\------------

Thankfully, the interactive part of the Faiker Bear exhibit is closed due to the arrival of cubs. And Grey has to admit that they are adorable, despite their potential deadliness. The entire park is fascinating, actually. Growing up a clone soldier doesn't really give a person a chance to explore the wonders of nature so Grey thoroughly enjoys himself, even managing to annoy Caleb with his amount of questions in a humorous irony. They tour the entire mountain biome from top to bottom, before heading out and he takes Caleb to a quiet restaurant he had scouted out beforehand. One that's not a place where a passerby who caught wind of a Jedi marrying a Clone would broadcast it to the entire galaxy.

They order their food, and Grey waits a bit, chatting about classes and his work, before approaching the subject. 

"You already know that myself and your master have a relationship." He says, and Caleb nods, still chewing on his noodles and perfectly unbothered so Grey waits until he's swallowed the food and decides to just go ahead and say it. 

"We're planning to get married."

Caleb somehow manages to choke, and a small vegetable comes out of his nose as he coughs. 

"Is-" he drops his spoon and grabs his napkin, covering his mouth as he coughs again. "Is that even legal?"

Grey tries to keep a straight face, but it's such a Caleb response that his lips twitch anyways. "It's perfectly legal, don't worry." He reassures the kid dryly. 

"I know it is technically but…" He trails off, eyes narrowing as he thinks. 

"It's not technically against the code either." He mutters, and Grey is eighty percent sure that he doesn't know he's saying it aloud. "Master wouldn't do anything against the code."

"She wouldn't." Grey agrees. "You know, Aayla Secura and Bly are married."

"Master Secura?" Caleb looked even more bewildered, then his expression smooths into something that's more dazed. "That makes sense, actually. Huh."

"So?" Grey prompts before the kid gets lost in his thoughts. "Do you have any questions? Comments? Opinions?"

"I don't know..." Those blue eyes meet Grey's with the unnerving intensity of a Jedi who's mentally somewhere else but also there. "It's good."

Grey chooses to ignore the eerily cryptic way Caleb says it and instead focuses on the words themselves. 

"I agree." He can't help the smile that splits across his cheeks, because he's going to marry Depa, she wants to marry him. 

"Does that mean you're going to come live at the temple? Like Bly does?"

"No, actually." Grey's heart twinges at the way Caleb's face falls slightly. "Depa and I both decided that I will have my own place, until you're knighted, at least."

"I wouldn't mind." Caleb says quickly. "It would be nice."

"When it comes to living situations, your training takes precedence." Grey tells him the exact words Depa had said when they spoke about it. "Besides, I am still just a citizen. And-" He adds when Caleb opens his mouth. "Bly works at the temple. I don't."

The kid shuts his mouth, considering, then nods. "That's reasonable." 

Grey huffs. "You sound like your Grandmaster." He teases. 

"I'm not bald." Caleb protests immediately, returning to attacking his bowl of noodles. 

"Not yet."

"Hey, you would go bald before I would." 

"Maybe I'll shave my head for the wedding." Grey says, and Caleb rolls his eyes. 

"That would look great." He says, words muffled a mouth full of food but the sarcasm is clear.

Grey leans forwards in mock threat."You better watch it, Caleb. This is your master's fiance you're talking to." 

"Well-" Caleb swallows and waves his spoon. "She wouldn't like it either." 

Grey thinks about what reaction Depa would have if he shaved his head and laughs. "You're right. I'll keep the hair." 

Caleb nods approvingly, then his face lights up and Grey knows that he's planning something that will probably involve either a lightsaber or explosives. 

"Wait. I get to attend a wedding?"

Definitely explosives. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mace walks to his former padawan's quarters in content silence. It's not unusual for her or Caleb to invite him over for a meal, although something about this instance feels… different. Not in a bad way, just that in it holds significance. 

He dismisses the feeling as his imagination. As much as working in the temple is relaxing, a small part of him that never took Yoda's maxim of "A jedi excitement craves not" to heart yearns for action. He snorts in his mind. Sooner would Obi-Wan stop drinking tea than Vokara Che clear him for active duty. 

But nevermind that. The door to Depa and Caleb's quarters slides open just as he arrives in front of it, and he walks in to see Depa standing at the counter of the kitchenette with her Padawan nowhere to be seen. 

"Where's Caleb?" He asks, palming the door shut behind him and sitting down on a cushioned stool. 

"He's out on an "educational excursion" with Grey." She responds, her back still turned to him as there is a ding and she takes two plates out of the heater. "I wanted to speak with you privately."

Mace raises an eyebrow, knowing she'll sense his question even if she can't see it. He hadn't expected for this to be one of those kinds of lunches. But Depa doesn't say anything more, just turns and brings the food to the table, sliding a plate in front of him with a sandwich that smells delightful along a piece of fruit. "Tea or water?"

"Water, please."

Depa pours a cup of water for him and cold tea for herself before sitting down. Mace looks at her expectantly, because she did say that she wanted to talk but she meets his eyes with a gaze that says _we'll talk in a moment_ and takes a thoughtful bite of her sandwich.

They eat in silence for a few minutes, and Mace is glad to discover that the food tastes as good as it smells. 

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Depa picking up her knife and deliberately cutting a piece of her fruit, slowly meeting Mace's eyes as she puts it in her mouth, chews, and swallows. 

"I wanted to ask you," She says lightly, "If you would be willing to attend an important event with Caleb in my stead."

Her words normally wouldn't be suspicious, but there's something more under the words that he doesn't know.

"I would be honored." He replies, which is the appropriate response. "But there's something else you're not telling me."

Depa hums an affirmative, her gaze never leaving his even as she cuts another piece of fruit and eats it. Then she sets the knife down. "I'm going to get married."

Oh. 

Mace has known for a while about Depa's official relationship with her former Commander Grey, and has been glad that she was happy and had someone to take care of her when she needed it. But the statement is still so unprecedented all he can do is stare blankly for a moment. 

She just takes a calm sip of her tea, still watching him over her glass, and Mace has to think some more because he doesn't have anything to say yet. It's nothing against the code, and although not even something unheard of for Jedi knights or master's. Of course, in the pre-war order those marriages were solely for procreation of certain species, and the ease of potential force sensitive children from that marriage's induction into the order. To be wed simply for love… would have ruined her reputation among many. Some more conservative jedi may have even argued for her to be stripped of her mastery. 

But things are different now. She was not the only Jedi to have a romantic relationship with a clone, and he supposed for some of those relationships marriage is a possible next step but he didn't think the first would be his own Padawan of all people. 

"I-" He starts roughly. "I am shocked but not surprised." 

Depa smiles slightly and folds her hands on the table in front of her. "You stared at your plate for quite a while." She returns. "I was beginning to wonder if you had short circuited" 

That's an old jab, stemming from Mace's dislike of machinery-based analogies that had only increased with the war. But she's still being cautious, trying to see if he will react badly and he needs to make sure he knows that he supports her, he always will. 

"I'll admit, I never imagined I ever would witness you married." He says, leaning back so she can see he is not upset. "But I'm happy for you."

Depa smiles, and Mace is reminded just how impossibly much he loves this woman. So he reaches out in the force, wraps his presence around her like he's putting his hands on her shoulders and lets her feel his surprise and joy. 

"I must say." She says after a long moment of comfortable quiet. "I wasn't expecting the news to go over that easily."

Mace snorts, picking up his fruit and weighing it in his palm. "You thought I would have some protests" He guesses, and judging by the glint in Depa's eye he is correct. It's true he is handling this remarkably well. Perhaps resigning from the council had done him more good than he had initially thought.

"How long have you been planning?" Mace bites into the fruit, promptly gets sprayed in the nose by juice and sets it down to cut it. 

His former Padawan smirks at his mistake but summons him a napkin with a flick of a finger. "Since I proposed to him, two months ago." Mace raises an eyebrow at her over his napkin and she shrugs one shoulder. 

"There were a lot of things we had to work out before we were ready to sit down and plan."

"And yet I'm only hearing about this ten days before." He exclaims in mock offense, and Depa tries not to smile to keep up the charade as she answers. 

"Don't be upset, my dear master. Grey is telling Caleb right now. You are officially the fourth jedi in the temple to know." 

"Fourth?" He looks away in an exaggerated motion, as if he can't even face what she just said and it garners him a chuckle. 

"Master Secura was very helpful." She intones, eyes sparkling when Mace stops his fork halfway to his mouth and looks at her in confusion. 

"Aayla and Bly are married?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Depa tilts her head in innocence that is completely fake because she is well aware that Mace did not know. "They were married before the war even ended."

"Before the war ended…" Mace shakes his head. "Forget it. I am happy for you and Grey and honored to be the fourth invited."

"Fourth jedi." She corrects. "About thirty of the battalion and Grey's brothers are dead set on attending, despite the fact that Grey emphasized many times that all he wanted was a small ceremony." 

Mace snorts, chewing the last piece of fruit empathetically before responding. "I'm surprised you don't have the entire battalion on the way."

"They're getting a recording." Depa says with the tone of someone who has fought to get their way and resigned themselves to compromise. 

"You're going to need to send it to at least seven members of the council as well." Mace warns, because he knows that a certain Kel-Dor who will be very displeased when he hears that he was not invited to Depa's wedding, to one of his sons' brothers no less.

"Plo's invited. He's officiating, actually, but even if not I would have told him." Depa confirms, knowing where his thoughts had gone. "I am not so foolish as to invoke his wrath."

"His justice." Mace corrects automatically, then smiles realizing the unintentionally sharp tone he had said it in.

"Ah yes, justice. Excuse me." Depa's smile is brighter than any star. She's happy, beyond happy, joyful. And in all honesty, after Haruun Kal and how broken it left her, Mace hadn't thought that she would ever be again. She probably wouldn't be, without Grey. 

Marriage is not traditional for jedi, nor is it encouraged or even given as an option for most. Perhaps six years ago Mace would have been angry, lectured her about how close to disobeying the code this choice was. But now…

Now, looking at the joy in his former padawan's eyes, Mace finds that he couldn't agree more.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of the wedding quickly arises, and Mace and Caleb arrive late by Mace's standards, (although in actuality they're perfectly on time), solely because the Padawan had decided that he wanted to shave, cut his face, and gotten blood on the front of his formal robes. The garments then had had to be quickly rinsed and dried while Mace got Caleb patched up and finished the job so there would be no further incident. 

Depa looks as radiant as she feels in the force, her dark red formal tunic flows down almost to her ankles, cinched at her waist by a wide leather decorative belt where her polished saber hangs, complemented by the accents of gold from the small chain braided into her hair that matches the glint of the Marks of Illumination on her forehead. 

Grey shines just as bright, his deep blue velvet shirt that's tucked into his black pants with silver buttons that gleam in tandem with his earrings. 

The clothes are simple but beautiful, fitting for the atmosphere Depa and Grey have made in the garden space they rented in one of Coruscant's upper-level public parks. The platform and benches are set up on one end of the garden, backed by small trees. At the very back of the space is a portico, in which sits a table filled with containers of fruits and sweets, as well as where light music, some sort of wind instruments from what Mace can hear, plays over the hidden speakers. 

It isn't a large or grand event by any means, but there are small details that show care and thoughtfulness that was our into it. The small pink flowers that rest in vases on each end of the table, the cream colored covers of the benches and platform.

It's so perfectly part Depa and part Grey. He thinks, making his way towards where the two are talking with a few of Grey's brothers. The conversation fades slightly as he approaches, an unfortunate effect of his reputation Mace is accustomed to, and as he steps up behind Depa she turns to smile up at him. 

"Master." She says by way of greeting, her eyes laughing at him. 

You're later than expected. Her voice drifts through the force to hum

Caleb. He sends back shortly in response, and her smile only increases in understanding and she rises on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. Mace mentally glowers at her, because she's only doing it to make a point to the men in front of them who are radiating increasing levels of incredulousness. But it is her wedding day, so he kisses her back and then clasps Grey's shoulder. 

"Windu!" Grey says, because it took the entire trial to get him to stop calling Mace "Master Windu"and he apparently still can't bring himself to use just Mace. "Did you leave Caleb behind?"

"Almost." Mace responds, making the dry humor clear in his voice. "But he snuck in the speeder."

Grey chuckles. "You're lucky he didn't try to convince you to let him drive."

"He did." That had been the second reason why they were late. "I told him that it's your and Depa's job to endure that, not mine."

"Smart move." With that, Grey launches back into the conversation that Mace's arrival had inadvertently interrupted and Mace himself is content to stand by and liste, basking in the glow of his padawan's happiness until Plo calls for them all to take their seats. He does, sitting on the end of the frontmost bench and in a moment Caleb slides in beside him, mouthing a final insult to his friend (Jitters, if he remembers correctly,) before he settles down and the atmosphere calms to a light solemnity as Plo makes his way to the front and calls all of the those in attendance's attentions with a pulse of the force.

"My friends." He says, voice rich through his mask. "We come together to celebrate the love between Depa Billaba and Grey, as well as to solemnize their legal partnership for life. If someone has any objections may they speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Plo pauses for a second, then continues. 

"Very well. As officiator of this marriage, I call Grey and Depa to stand before us and exchange their vows."

Depa's emotions buzz in the back of Mace's mind, all excitement and joy, as she and Grey clasp hands and walk together to stand facing each other in front of Plo. The sight makes something between relief and pride swell up in Mace's own chest, as warm and shining as the smiles that he can see on both of their faces. Plo lets them get settled, both physically and emotionally, before he speaks. 

"Depa, what do you promise to Grey?"

Depa takes a breath, her eyes never leaving Grey's face even as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a hammered silver cuff bracelet welded into three horizontal lines that connect at the ends. She reaches out, takes his right hand and slips it on to his wrist.

"By the guidance of the universe and of the will of the force, I vow to love you always."

Mace isn't crying, no matter what the crinkle of his eyes and the burning in his throat suggests.

"Grey, what do you promise to Depa?"

Grey clears his throat, tears in his voice even as he beams back at her and reaches into his own pocket, to retrieve a bracelet that matches in design, but instead of silver it's gold. "In the witness of my brothers and through the strength of my heart, I promise to love you always."

Grey puts her bracelet on her wrist, then raises their hands so the bands touch. Two individuals, bound by shared love. 

"Then," Plo's voice has a jubilant vibration to it. "By the right of the law of the Galactic Republic, I declare you married."

Depa laughs quietly, and Mace can see tears of joy streaming down her face as she grips her husband's hand. Grey looks at her like she's the only one in the universe and mouths "I love you."

She nods, clearly unable to form words and steps towards him so they can kiss. 

The force dances around them, flooded with pure happiness. 

"Ew." Caleb whispers watching them but he's smiling. Mace is too, and as Depa and Grey break apart the garden erupts into cheers, Mace realizes that even if he had never imagined a future like this, for himself or for Depa, even though what has happened to get them here is horrible and has brought them all so much pain, right now lighter and better than he ever could have hoped for. 


	11. Chapter 11

The ceremony runs long, and Depa and Grey spend the afternoon helping clean up until Kaylon and Mace, (who get along oddly well,) kick them and Caleb out. Caleb is practically drunk on happiness, a combination of his own emotions and feeling those of all the others at the ceremony, so much so that he slides into the back of the speeder without any protest and spends the entire ride to the restaurant they've chosen for dinner ranting excitedly about how Big mouth and Styles had promised to take him flying once he gets his pilot's license. "Which should be soon because Master, you did say that if I pass the healing seminar that we would begin emergency training." 

Depa sighs from where she's sitting in the passenger street. "You're forgetting, dear padawan, that you have yet to take the seminar."

"But when I do-"

"You'll probably have to take it more than once before you pass. You're rushing, Caleb, and there's no need for that anymore."

"That's right." Grey agrees. "Take your time, C. You have that privilege, don't throw it away."

"Yes, Grey. Yes, Master." Caleb grumbles, but Grey can tell by his tone that he's listened. 

He glances at his wife, (his wife!) and she nods her agreement but doesn't add anything more so he continues. 

"Did I ever tell you about one of my batchmates, his name was Jet, decided to use one of our training flights to take a little sightseeing tour of Kamino?"

"He did?" Caleb laughs. "Did he get caught?"

"Almost. Almost got the rest of us in trouble too. But he somehow managed to convince our trainer that his nav had malfunctioned and that since he was the leader, the rest of us followed like we should have. I still don't know how he got away with that one but we never let Jet convince us of anything after that." Grey smiles at the memory. "Wouldn't recommend the tour either. It was nothing but water."

Now Depa laughs. That reminds me of something Master Fisto and I did as padawans." She says. "We hacked into the trackers that were on our training vessels…"

She waves her hands as she tells the story, and Grey is once again struck by the sheer absurdity of his life. A clone marries a Jedi and practically adopts her jedi kid- it sounds like something out of a cheesy rom-com. He's so lucky to have these amazing people in his life, to be a part of their lives and their life together. He's so, so lucky. 

"You know, Grey," Depa is talking to him. He glances at her and she's looking at him with that look in her eyes that means she heard his thoughts. "A certain Jedi Grandmaster once said that was no such thing as luck, that there was only the Force's will."

Grey doesn't believe that. He's escaped death too many times, experienced too many unpredictable things that somehow turned out better than he could ever have dreamed to not believe in luck. But he can't really argue with THE Master Yoda either. Thankfully, Caleb speaks up before he has to think of an appropriate response. 

"With all due respect to Master Yoda, he also eats live frogs for lunch." 

Depa chuckles and it takes Grey a moment to realize what the kid just said.

"He what?"

\-------------

Nightfall finds them at a hotel in the senatorial district. Caleb has long since gone back to the temple with Mace, and the two of them have settled into their room. Depa walks out of the refresher with a sigh of relief, having finally changed into more comfortable clothes, removed her makeup and taken her hair down. 

She looks around the room for her now-husband and finds him on the balcony, leaning against the rail and looking out over the city. It is a beautiful view. This high all that's visible are the lines of air traffic and a few of the major landmarks that light up silver against the night sky. Even farther away, the temple glows gold, and Depa knows that if she stretches her senses out towards it she'll feel the gentle flow of the Jedi within, peaceful and abounding with light.

She doesn't though, because right now all the light she needs is standing right in front of her in the form of a human man named Grey. 

She walks up behind him, loud enough that he knows she's there, and slides her arms around his waist, pressing her front to the strong muscles of his back.

"We did it." Grey says, and she can feel the rumble of his voice through his body. 

"We did it." She repeats, tucking her head into the crook of his neck to be as close to him as possible. He reaches up, runs his fingers along her cheek and then cups the side of her face in his hand. The gesture is warm and loving and everything that Depa could have ever wanted. 

"So now what?" He says, and technically it's a rhetorical question because they both have plans for their lives, separately and together. 

"Now?" Depa closes her eyes for a moment, thinks of all that happened that led them here and how it's all in the past now; all that matters in this moment is that they're together. "We live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, that's the series. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for sticking around this far.


End file.
